Overlord New Eyes
by 0cassar
Summary: Waking up somewere you have never been before id hard to deal with and even harder when your powers have been drained and also your a slave are protaganest wake as a slave but then finds his calling in this new world if he is to find his friends hes going to need help
1. New eyes

it was dark and damp he felt cold but something else chains he was bound by chains he also feel that he was on a floor he opened his eyes it was dark those he had great night vision this was done his race he set himself upright and looked around it was a dark no windows anywhere but he felt a cold draft going through this danger he was in "hm this could be worse I bet ".

He said to himself just then somewhere in the dungeon he heard a door open somewhere and then close he could here armor movement he knew they were a a guard but what was there race just then his cell door opened and two human guards came in.

" ah I see you are awake now-now get up you filthy owl beast its time too show the master his new personal pet "Said the first guard then hit him in the head causing him to start bleaching the two guards grabbed him and tossed him Towards the door then he got up on his feet and wobbled a bit then they lead him through this dark dungeon.

he noticed in the cells there were elves of all races larger looking humans and even goblins and dwarfs and hobbits and a few other rare races and there were males and females.

Which didn't make any scenes to him then they came to the exit and opened it and then he knew why there were both male and female Slavs the males were used for hard labor and female for other such things.

then the guard pulled him towards the center of the courtyard and made him kneel they chained him down. he didn't have a shirt or pants he just had a loan cloth then a fat looking noble walked out

"so you filthy thing do you have a name asked the fat noble after a minute of him not responding the noble order him to be wiped five times and the guards did he felt great pain and warmth running down his back "my name is oockuoockubuku but I just go by oocku, "Said oocku

"hm a savage name for a savage animal tell me what does your name me "ask The fat noble "it means the one who cares for others "said oocku "hu I don't care much about that you'll be just another slave used for mining or building Said the noble now continue to whip through the morning and then leave him there all afternoon then continue to whip Him for a hour after and then take him back down to the dungeon and there he kneeled all day he back was sore but he wouldn't be given them the satisfaction for him crying out then after his hours of wiping afternoon had come.

A female elf came over he had been watching her all day he noticed that her ears were cut to show that she was a Slave elf "here let me try and heal as much as I can "Said the female elf "no don't "Said Oocku "what why your wounds "said the female elf "tell me something that's your name "asked Oocku "my name its Aranel" Said Aranel "it's a beautiful name but you should just worry about your self my blood has natural healing properties "Said Oocku "thank you-you are too kind "Said Aranel "my Name is Oocku "Said Oocku "I know I over herd you even you were asked earlier "Said Aranel.

Just then the guards pushed her out of the why and said get back to work and she apologized and returned to work and then the guards took Oocku back down to the dungeon and were thrown into a cell.

He passed out later that night he felt someone over him it was Aranel the elf he was talking to earlier "can I ask you something "Said Aranel "ya go ahead "Said Oocku who was laying on his stomach "I have seen your kind before but I don't know the name of your kind "Asked Aranel "my kind are called Fukuros it seems that my kind have been driven out and turned into slave or killed "said Oocku "that is sad I know how you feel the mines and logs that these noble exports wear part of the lands that belonged to all that are slaves here "said Aranel

" that is truly sad "Said Oocku "indeed lad I was just a young boy when my people were in slaved my name is Yorn, "Said Yorn "what are you? You look like a human to me "Said Oocku "no we are more like giants "Said Yorn "tell me they have any of you tried to escape "Said Oocku "we have tried but we always failed but even if we were able to all these mountains and forests and town all belong to this fat Barron "Said Yorn

" I see "Said Oocku "so tell us were where you from before you were caught well I can tell I'm not from here, "Said Yorn "well I was originally part of a large group of forty-one members and our home was called the Great tomb of Nazarick Said Oocku.

Throughout the rest of the evening, he talked about his friends and leader of his friends and his power "

"So tell me do you have great strength or great magic like your friends "Asked Aranel "sadly I am one of the weakest fighters of the forty one of use and I have only really one set of magic "I see so escape is not possible then "Said Yorn "you underestimate me and my power I need time to build up my power back up you to see I used Alchemy magic which is very dangerous if you know how to use it "Said Oocku.

"then we do have a Chance of being free Said Yorn "but how long will it take you to build up your magic back up, "Asked Aranel "it will take me a few days At least to build up my magic to where I can use it "Said Oocku"

But then they decided it was time for them to get some sleep the next morning the next day Oocku and Yorn were sent to work I the mines days after days Oocku built up his magic back up. One night as they left the mine "hm it's a full moon "Said Oocku "So why do you say that" Said Yorn "my magic is doubled strengthen during full moons " Said Oocku "keep moving you filth shouted one of the guards as they were crossing "Hold that Fukuro chain him down now!!"shouted the fat Barron dragging a Weak looking elf Man behind him.

"then the guards had brought out all the slaves into the courtyard "orr what did you do "shouted Aranel "I'm sorry but he was going to put us all at risk I could not bear what he would do to us "the Barron throw the elf to the side and walk over to Oocku with a whipped now your going to see what happens when you try to escape "Said the Barron. "eheheh"laughed Oocku "what so funny you filth "your going to die tonight "Said Oocku and with that he raised his head up and in his eye were Alchemy circles "how could this happen your just a filthy animal nothing more "Said the Barron shocked "you see I'm what you call a great one and now with that you and all you men are now dead and your blood will make me a new Philosophers stone.

with that, a shadow flashed and the fat Barrons head slid off with blood gushing all over and the guards one by one began to die the slaves just stood there in shocked and then Oocku pasted out


	2. Freedom Crys

Days had passed since Oocku had freed the other salves "Hm where am I it feel warm and like something heavy is on me wait I think I'm in a bed or something but what is this heavy warm soft thing on me "Oocku was thinking he opened his eyes and looked around he was inside in a warm bed it was a nice room he was probably in the now dead barrons house it looked about morning time then something caught his eye under his sheets it was the thing that was on top of him he pulled back the sheets and saw a beautiful blond hair fragile looking elf completely naked and laying on him to Oocku she was an angel in mortal form then she began to wake up and move around.

"Oh good morning I see your finally awake" Said Aranel "ya I am how long was I out for "Asked Oocku trying not to lose his mind about this fully naked elf woman on him with her large breasts in his face "oh it was couple of days I think but I have been taking care of you "Said Aranel brushing her hair behind her ears that when Oocku noticed that her ear was back to normal they weren't cut off .

"your ears they have been restored but how, "Asked Oocku kinda shocked "it was you, "Said Aranel "how was it me I don't remember doing it "Said Oocku puzzled "after you summoned that shadow creature and you passed out a giant circle appeared and started to glow the. We started to glow "Said Aranel happily "I see that must have been one of my special abilities but I have another question "asked Oocku "ok what is it "Asked Aranel "why are you laying on me naked "asked Oocku "well you felt cold so I decided to warm you up "Said Aranel said happily "I see "Said Oocku.

After that they got dressed and Aranel lead Oocku around the mansion then they stopped at the dining room and the other people who were cellmates with him wear there all eating and laughing and just having a good Yorn was Standing on his chair shouting in his Nordic language and say "were are now a free people again now let's take out this small peaty king who controls this tiny kingdom and other things like that Said Yorn with excitement.

Everyone just spent some time with there family and friends who have been separated for a long time as he was walking around getting the lay of the place he felt a presence that seemed to be familiar he stopped and looked behind him to him she was beautiful there stood behind him a female Fukuro she looked like him Oocku and her both looked like barn owls Fukuros were actually a race of owl humanoids they had a similar culture that was a mix between native Americans and Japanese samurai which means they had the love of forests and all living things in them but if needed they would fight.

Though they are a large race they are actually not as strong as they look but they didn't need to be strong each one of there movements and strikes was carefully planned out but the males had one weakness it was the females they had a certain mesmerizing look to them that was what was happening right now to Oocku .

The female finely spoke I the native language of there race "Mü Raa Mesś Dâ"she said translated she said "I thought I was alone "she said Oocku surprised he knew what she was says "well your not anymore my name is Oockuoockubuku"Said Oocku "my name is Ruru tata "Said Ruru"you have a very beautiful name your feathers are a beautiful cream color and The White feathers around your face really make your eye look beautiful

"Oh please your making me blush "Said Ruru giggling "would you like to walk with me I would like to get to know you better "Said Oocku "yes I would I haven't been in the company of one of our kind In a long time "Said Ruru holding on to Oocku's arm and they walk and talk all day when they ran into a dwarf named Rune "aye Oocku I have something I need to give you something I have been busy making it "Said Rune .

he handed Oocku a sword it was a Katana looking sword but it was not it was bigger and it was called a Nodachi the handle was made from dark hardwood and the wrapping was a beautiful dark blue then Oocku Unsheathed it and studded the blade it was a beautiful looking blade

"it's a good blade "said Oocku and then gave it a small swing and then sheathed it and attach it to his belt Oockuband Rune actually worked in the mines together for a while and they had become friends and they had a plan to arm the worries after they escaped.

Later that day at moonrise, "Its a beautiful night don't you agree Ruru "it is I love just looking at the moon it's just so peaceful and calming "Said Ruru just then behind them walkout Yorn who was now fully armed "My people have many festivals about the moon and sun it's very important to many of us but ill leave you to be know carry on "chuckled Yorn "just then Oocku felt his head pulled and then Ruru kissed him

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just acted on impulse, "Said Ruru "it fine I was actually planning to do the same "Said Oocku and then they kissed again and then they held each other in their arms and sat there almost all night.


	3. A calling

Many Day and nights have past the dwarfs and other craftsman had been working on arms and armor most of the male's were beginning to be trained to fight the women have been making clothes and fixing small things about the broken keep making it look a bit nicer the dozen or so Stonemasons have been building up the old crumbling wall while others have been putting up a log wall to help protect them.

Oocku and the others have been busy planning out new homes and on a way to restore the forest and to drive out the mad king that ruled this land and the kingdom but that his king ruled was nothing but mountains and the plains that go along the base of the mountains and the forest but what they needed was money but how they still didn't know.

Yorn sat here looking around nervously when he spoke "I have an idea but you guy might not like it "Said Yorn"well lad what is it "Said Rune "it all right any idea is needed "Said Aranel "ya I don't mind a challenge "Said Oocku " as long as it doesn't put the people in harm I'm all "Said Ruru "alright as I was scouting the mountains in the south I came across a cave and in it was a dragon's hoard I mean this hoard was piled up to the cave roof but with a dragon's hoard there's a dragon a large Red fire Dragon "Said Yorn"

"Well that not going to help us is it if there's a dragon there "Said Rune's brother Ivory "Ya sure we can make arrows and spearheads that can kill all sorts of creates but we don't have the metal or minerals to make the weapons that could kill a dragon "Said Rune "I don't think anyone of us could kill or even take on a dragon "Said Ruru "I think Oocku might be the only one here that could "Said Aranel "I wish that was the case I might be able to survive a couple of minutes . But if I had some of my friends would have taken a long time but three or four on my friends with me could have probably killed a dragon they are the one creature that needed more than one of use to defeat but I think I have an answer to our strength problem "Said Oocku.

Later that night Oocku began work on a new set of potions that would increase there strength and attach power it would take a couple of days to brew Oocku and a another plans he would try and talk with the dragon you see Yorn Said it was male dragon but actually sexing a dragon on size is can be very Miss leading you see female dragons have a little gap between there body and wing and males don't have that gap and that skin that is attached on males is very hard to cut or rip so Oocku decided that he would try and take a look at the dragon's wings to actually see what sex the dragon was.

So that night he snuck out and took one of the large workhorse witches are some of the few horses that can hold a fukuro so he road all night to the cave he hitched his horse out side the cave and when in and it was a few seconds later when he came across the dragon it was a fullly grown dragon laying there the thin but not starving then he saw what he was looking for the small gap at the bottom of the wing and her body.

Then as he was trying to leave he herd a female voice "so dose the little birdie think he's going " then he knew it was to late to escape he turned around and saw the great beast getting up "Ah it's been to long since I have seen any of your kind here most of your kind have been driven off or turned into Slavs for the weak humans."The dragon said

"Maybe I'll spare you any more pain and end you right there "Said the dragon "Ah a great best if you let me live we can both have revenge towards the humans and even if I did want to harm you I couldn't even do it I'm not very strong unlike my friends "Said Oocku now backup against the cave wall "Haha you flatter me but I know you have come for my great treasures but now you must die i can't let you tell anyone one else were I live now fry you little bird " Said the dragon.

But before the dragon let loose her fury of fire a giant snow owl flew in and landed on Oocku then the dragon stopped. "Hm so it's true then tell me snow bird is he really the savior of the people of this mountain, well I guess he dose look like him ok then I'll aid him "Said the dragon to the large snow owl then it flew off "what just happened "though Oocku

"I So you are my new master now my name is Moon shadow "said moon shadow "wait why am I your new master "asked Oocku "because that owl was my late masters and plus you kinda look like my old master so will you be my new master "asked moon shadow "yes my friend "said Oocku then we walked over and patted her on the side .

Later that day the two were flying back with gold loaded on moon shadow "hey can I asked you a question "asked Moon shadow "ya what is it "asked Oocku "is it true that the owls like the one that save your skin from being Fryed did there ancestors actually refuse the blessings of the moon Goddess "Asked Moon Shadow

"well that a hard question much of the history that I know is fragmented and peaced together "Said Oocku "I see that's what my old master said when I asked him that question "Said Moon shadow "hey what was your masters name and what did he look like "asked Oocku "hm well his name was Izon the Ironclaw that was the name his tribe gave him and what he looked like he looked a lot like you but with a bit more light brown in his feathers he was a kind Fukuro who cared for all living races and he was friends with a few honorable humans but most humans tryes to kill him "said Moon shadow

"you knew you looked red in the cave but out her you look bronze your a very beautiful dragon "Said Oocku "hm thanks and I know I don't know why that is "chuckled Moon shadow "so what's the deal with his owl "asked Oocku "that owl goes around and watches over the remaining tribes but there are only five tribes left now there are only a couple hundred people in each tribe "said Moon shadow "hey I think I can see the castle .

So the two had to land and walk the the rest of the way and then Oocku had to explain what all happened and now the dragon was on there side so they welcomed the dragon in and unloaded her and they managed to fill the coffers up quit a bit just then Ruru and Aranel both jumped on to Oocku and started to cry at this point the two women became friends and wanted to both be his wife and they agreed they can share him as there husband.

"master I see your back how was your trip "Asked Lis Ana she was a cat maid that Oocku had turned from a human but she was the most powerful of all the new maids "yes I am is there anything that needs me "asked Oocku "yes the elf traitor he's in the courtyard waiting to be judged "said Liz Ana "alright then let's get this over with then "said Oocku.

so everyone gathered in the court yard while the traitores elf waits "Orr you have been found guilty of treason against your fellow people My the new lord carry out your punishment "Said one of the elf's then Oocku walked over to Orr "I do not regret what I did for I believe I was in the right carry out your punishment "Said Orr with that Oocku unsheathed his Nodachi raised it up and gave a small cut on Orr's check and then cut his chains off "go I don't care what you do now as long as it does not harm anyone here "said Oocku Orr was shocked but then he ran off everyone was shocked at what had just happened.

A few days had passed and Moon shadow had moved into the new underground forge she helps keep it lit a the few dwarfs that were slaves sent letters out to the villages and town to there families and friends and with ina day there was a new dwarf city being built under the mountain under the old castle.

with the new dwarfs there were a few stone masons now the old city walls were being rebuilt faster now but that night was going to be special night Oocku was sitting in the cool little pond relaxing when Moon Shadow flew up and layed in the pond as well "can i ask you something "Asked Oocku "sure "Said Moon Shadow relaxing in the cool pond as well" with your permission I would like to use the name of your late master just when talking other people or other races "asked Oocku "so you want to use the Name Izon I guess that will be fine I think he would have liked you "Said Moon shadow just then She be came atleart of something

Oocku looked over near the edge and saw torches moving but with his special eye he could see who they were in shock it was one of the last tribes of Fukuros it's white Claw they a lot of them are like you and your Fukuro mate but here are other owls too.

A few minutes later the two made their way down to the gate there at the head of the tribe was there Cheif A barn owl Fukuro he was old and he looked it "so I am not one of the last "Said Oocku "aye it so it is true you are the Fukuro who had rebelled you have given our tribe hope that we have not had in a long time.

just then Ruru came pushing through the crowd and stopped with a tear in her eyes she said "father it you "and ran into his arms and she started not to cry "my daughter I never thought I would see you again "Oocku this is my father and chief of our village Mawrara "Said Ruru " please you can just call me Maw "it is nice to meet you "Said Oocku "father I have great new I haven't even told you Oocku "Said Ruru "what is it that you have not told me "asked Oocku "yes I would also like to know "asked Maw

she looked at both of them and she said "I'm pregnant "Said Ruru at the same time both of them said what and passed out after a minute they both came to and looked at each other and then laughed "I am glad she chose such a strong worrier to be her mate I believe you will give her strong offspring and future leaders of the white Claw tribe that night they every celebrated the new child that was on the why

there was good meat and wines and music and Ruru's father maw gave Her and Oocku a blessing in there native language it was a great time everyone relaxed it reminded Oocku of the times back In the guild after a raid Momonga would give a speech and touch me would say we are true worries or something along those lines and they would have huge party's those were the good days but the next morning they when to the war room

"so this town at the forest border it's a large slave trading town most of the average villagers don't like it but the towns noble allows it and have huge actions there but there are a large amounts of our kind there as slaves maybe even your tribe is there "Said maw Oocku study the map we don't have enough worries even now that your tribe has come we need the help of the other four tribes "just then one of the elf maids came rushing into the room with four messages the war counsel read them

"so looks like we have our army and it seems that my people will help "Said Yorn " aye it says that the rest of the tribes will be here any time now "let go and tell the warriors of our plane and so they did but after the Fukuro worries Gave him clothes of the warriors from the tribe they welcomed him as there chief warriors these people were from the plains and they had large horses and the chief gave Oocku a fine horse. then they heard the horns of the other tribes coming down the mountain and out of the valley "the other chiefs will be wanting to have a meeting about what we will do "come let us go to the war meeting .said Maw


	4. Fury’s war

Couple of days have passed and the large war party was about half why to the Slave town the large party had made camp at a clearing in the forest near a river.

"What is the matter "Asked Chief Maw "look up there pecking over the cliff near the water fall"Said Oocku then Maw looked where Oocku was pointing at he noticed s few dark gray creatures with large wooden masks

"Don't mind them they are more curious than a threat they are forest guardians "said Chief Maw "hm well I guess that's good but let's hope no ents come that might be a problem hehe"chuckled Oocku "let's us return back to camp we need to make sure everyone know what will be happening when we reach the city but for now let us go and enjoy our self be for this up coming war "Said Maw

So after that they returned the warriors were doing war dances and singing some other were looking after the horses and other were on patrol there was around a thousand troops but the five chiefs and Oocku had come up with a plane that new to go just right to give them a chance of victory and to minimize casualties for there side .

That morning Oocku had put on his new gear that the chiefs had gave him he was given a new bow new Fukuro made armor and and new tomahawk then some warriors came in a had did his war paint out side they had painted his horse. He left his tent and then he herd the troops war horn and with that every one mounted there mounts and road off.

In the city of Ironhorn it was closing time for most of the shops and opening time for the taverns the guards had just done a post Chang when the silent evening was shattered by the sounds of hundreds of war horns everyone in the city stopped the guards on the wall looked out in horro on the hills by the river one by one giant fires were lit the governor of the town had made his was to the town and then to his horror he saw the Fukuro Warriors doing war dances around the great fires that were burning and then again there war horns blow out with a crying noise he saw in front of the hills wear warriors on foot with there shields and weapons out they stood there in moving .

"My lord what shall we do "Asked on of the guards "hm they are just trash waiting to be swept away this is there last stand such a small army looks like only two hundred preparer the army "said the governor and with that they were now preparing there troop when the Fukuros sounded there war horns for a third time .

"This is our final battle if we don't win this it was a honor to fight with you you gave a old chief hope again even if the other chiefs aren't here they were thinking the same "Said Chief maw "hm i could say the same but but we can talk more after this is over it looks like they are coming "Said Oocku.

The town gates opened and marching out were the army of the town with the governor and his some of his nobles by his side the took there time marching you could have felt how over confident they were when they were about half way the Fukuros sounded there war horns for a fourth time then the governor came to the front of his troops.

I'll give you one chance to leave alive Said the cocky governor Oocku took out his bow and drew a arrow and fired a shot next to the governor "so you filthy animals choose to be put down like animals you are "Said the governor and with that he ordered his troop forward that would be his last mistake he made .

As the enemy troops moved forward the Fukuros I. Foot unsheathed there weapons and then rasied there shelds above there heads this was odds to the human soldiers and when they were almost on top of them the last war horn was blowed what came after was a slaughter.

This the last war horn blown hundred of arrow were let loose be hind the hills the human soldiers were caught off guard hundreds of them started falling but the governor ordered that they kept moving forward the Fukuros on foot began attacking in a backing off the governor thought this was a hitting and run tactic as his troop got closer the Fukuros on foot retreated behind bathe hi the governor smiled and ordered his men to chase after and slaughter them .

As they approach the bottom of the hill they heard what sounded like thunder then i a huge wave came hundred of axe welding spear throwing ,sword swinging bow wielding Fukuros on horse back came over that hill each one of the human warriors with terror in there eyes knew that there governor had made a huge mistake the fukuro washed over the men like water on rock .

The governor with terror In his eyes ordered a return but it was to late his men were in to much of a panic to figure out what was going on but then he turned around and saw a club and he was hit off his mount then the Fukuro warriors had entered the city killing any guards who tryes to fight the people watched In horror.

The people saw with horror as they saw the nobles and the governor being dragged be hind Oocku and the chiefs horses they dragged them around the city five times then they strung them up on posts.

After that the five chiefs took down the city's flag and flew there new flags Oocku and some of the troop searched the city and in the castles doungen they found hundreds of slaves and in a couple of cells they found Fukuro Slaves when they saw Oocku they rejoiced .

A couple of day after the battle the fukuro slaves asked that of they could join Oockus tribe he thought to him self since we was not from this world he need to try and find his friends he saw this as a way to do this "yes you can you will become new members of my lost tribe we will be the new Brown hawk tribe and the five chiefs came up to Oocku and welcomed him and his new tribe with that they sent a message to Yorn and his people they came to reclaim there lands and Maw and his people thanked for his help he said now they will return back the the plains were they can hunt the hard back bison and hunt again with Yorns poeple .

And so now with this new town and new lands Oocku and his new poeple and the other tribes returned home .


	5. The seven Sins

"I never left the guild I played every day in Yggradsil but one day I went out to explore and again new magic when I came across it and them they "thought Oocku still sleeping

He opened his eyes and saw it was morning but as usual he under a pop of woman who called them selfs his wife Herman this frustrated Oocku because he just wanted to sleep in peace.

"Teleport hallway "Said Oocku I'm a whisper and in a flash, he was in the hallway all he had on was a pair of silken pants he wore no shirt but Oocku didn't dare try and go back into his room so he when to the dining room to eat.

"Good morning master how did you sleep "Asked Liz Ana poring tea "Oocku have her a look of dispair and then he looked up and "it was alright but if those women keep sleeping with me I think that bed is going to die and I like that bed" chuckled Oocku drinking tea "

"So any word from your friend to the north "Asked Liz Ana put out food for Oocku "I haven't checked the carrier birds yet "Said Oocku with a sigh "ok well I would love to hear his response but how Is your little project going "Asked Liz Ana "he is doing well it has been a couple of months since we were awakened but Lord Ainz trusts me plus it will help us find the others if they are here "Said Oocku

Liz Ana. Just smiled and continued to set out the breakfast that the other would be having and then when she was done handed Oocku some clothes a cloth shirt and some thick fabric pants and his sword and his boots then Oocku when and changed and then left to go for a walk.

Oocku stepped outside and looked around and felt the warmth of the sun on his face and then gave out a loud whistle a moment later a shadow flew overhead and landed it was Moon Shadow

"Ah morning Moon shadow lets go a ride and have a adventure "Said Oocku "Moon Shadow just smiled and chuckled "your sure are full of crazy ideas aren't you come on get on it been a couple of days since we were together I was starting to get bored "Said Moon Shadow and with that Oocku got on her back and they took off together and headed west

It had been a couple of hours since they had taken off when they saw something strange they saw dark clouds over a dark looking forest and then they thought they saw a large building so they when to investigate this strange thing

When they landed In front of the building they looked at it in aw it was a huge building made of marble with a large window with a picture of a seven-headed separate each one with a different symbol on its head Oocku stood there in shock and horror.

"What is this building"Asked Moon Shadow "this building it is known as Carnath Cathedral it is a foul place with a dark past "Said Oocku "was it a church or something "Asked Moon Shadow looking around "in a way it was also a school for powerful alchemist but that was before it became corrupt "said Oocku with his hands on the door

Then with a little push on the giant doors they opened and the two walked in "so what happened here it looks like a mess "Said Moon Shadow " I was here all those years ago before it went all corrupted "Said Oocku staring at the altar platform at the back Moon Shadow saw skeletons in the dark from dead long ago "what happened here "Asked Moon Shadow

Oocku stopped band turned around "a slaughter that's what happened Moon Shadow could see in his eyes a painful memory coming too "how do you know "she asked already knowing the answer "do you see those large stones at the back there were I was from there were seven NPCs known as the Seven Deadly Sins only those who were truly evil and knew super alchemy magic could summon them to summon one was hard but all seven at the same time was madness "Said Oocku

"So how did you know what they were doing "asked Moon Shadow because I help to create the alchemy ingredients that were actually very hard to create and if you were injured it was causing damage to the caster and the person who tried to stop it "Said Oocku "so tell me do you know this super tier magic "Asked Moon Shadow

Oocku turned back around and then raised his hand and above them was a large magic circle "banished Eyes "Shouted Oocku then the spell activated and then outside a large wall of magic formed around the entire forest.

"What was that spell I have never seen one like that in my one hundred and fifty years of my life "Said Moon Shadow "the spell is call Banished Eyes it forms a magic barrier around an object it is a tenth tire spell and anyone who is not an allied with the Castro will only see illusions and will get lost "

You are a truly powerful master "Said Moon Shadow "and to fully answer by our question I could not let them release that kind of evil so I slaughtered them like animals now let's go this place makes me sick "Said Oocku and then the two left the cathedral and headed back to the keep.

Sometime later they returned but a hooded figure stood outside the door of the keep "Ah I was wondering when you would return my little sparrow "Said Oocku "it has the last time we saw each other it was at the tomb of Nazarick when you showed your self to Lord Ainz Master Oocku it should I call you Lord Izon "Said Sparrow

The two when Inside and went to one of the very back rooms away from everyone the only other person there was Liz Ana "So tell me what news do you bring "Asked Oocku "it about Albedo she has said she is forming. Search squad to find other great ones but I have a feeling that it has a darker porpoises that she implied "Said sparrow "well that sounds like fun it been so long since we had company that tried to kill use "giggled Liz Ana "Oocku just sighed at Liz Ana "were did I go wrong with you but let here Assassins or whatever come I have created some new playthings and I also have gotten a little bit stronger "Said Oocku relaxed

"Also you know about them right and the cathedral, "asked Sparrow "yes I do but I don't know I stop that ritual a long time ago for a reason they can't be stopped and you have to have a strong leadership skill to even attempt to control them Said Oocku

The three of them just sat there talking and making plans on what to do Sparrow was ordered to return to lord Ainz and continue to serve under him and to gather more info Liz Ana would stay here and try to find out if the Assassin was already here just then the alarm horn blew.

Oocku ran out and saw a small looking girl with a mask on her face Oocku said to himself "that definitely not the Assassin " the. He was over and asked her what her name was and what she was doing I his land

Slightly scared of the large bird man she stuttered out her words "Y you see I l lm looking f for the m man I love "Said the strange girl "all right what is your name "sighed Oocku " m my name is D Dead Eye t the guy I like is Momon "Said Deadeye

Oocku just facepalmed and shocked his head "you two take her to the keep and give her a warm room and food and then bring me peen and paper.

The two guards did what they were told "Liz Ana I have a mission for you " Said Oocku "what is it, my lord " said Liz Ana Oocku reaches out and handed her a small smooth red stone she knew what it was "go and awaken them if they refuse to sever end them "Said Oocku.

She just smiled and nodded and then walked away it was getting late now and Oocku decided to so relax in the cool pond that was on top of the mountain and to avoid his crazy Harem of women who would all jump and crush him he when through the aviary passages.

When he had got to the top he saw Moon Shadow just laying in the cool water of the pond Oocku took off most of his clothes and when in and push up on a rock and just relaxed.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it "smiled Moon Shadow "it is the moon is big and full "Said Oocku looking at the moon "you know I have some magic and it pretty powerfull "Said Moon Shadow looking at Oocku with a smile "oh ya what kind of magic do you have "asked Oocku .

Moon shadow just smiled and said something that Oocku couldn't hear them he saw a large magic circle appear over Moon Shadow then she started to glow.

Oocku looked in shock as Moon Shadow transformed for a large winged dragon to a white-skinned, silver-haired, bronze eyed woman with large breasts she walked over to Oocku.

"Very few have ever seen me in this form the last one to see me like this was my late master "Said Moon shadow blushing Oocku just stood there in shock at what just happened and why she is doing this now.

"Why are you showing me this form now, "asked Oocku trying not to pass out "Moon Shadow just giggled "you see I am now able to bear children now And well you see I want to have your child "Said Moon Shadow.

"Wait what I don't know-" Oocku started to say before Moo. Shadow Kissed him Oocku then slowly started to wrap his hands around her the two just sat in the cool water in each other brace for a long time.

But while they were busy doing that Liz Ana was on her mission she had just arrived at Carnath Cathedral "it's about time you get here Sparrow what keepers you so long "Asked Liz Ana "I'm sorry but it was Demiurge he stopped me and asked what I was doing I gave him a good excuse but I'm not quite sure if he when for it but let's get this done "Said, Sparrow.

So the two walked in and then they came to seven large square stones each with the symbol of the sun they represent so Sparrow and Liz Ana activate the Magic's that keep them from being summoned and then broke it.

With that, the symbols on the seven pillars began to glow than a shadow began to cover the pillars and like steel melting the shadow began to subside leaving seven figures in there place.

"Step forward Wrath the leader of the seven " Said Liz Ana then Anger steppes forward "whom do you serve "Asked Sparrow in a dark voice that could kill a man The leader of the sins Answered "wee serve Lord Izon!"shouted Wrath pointing at the philosophers stone that was In Liz Ana's Hand "Good your master was right the philosophers batons is powerful enough to control them now let us go see to your new master "Said Liz Ana .

With that, her And sparrow lead out the Seven Deadly Sins Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Sloth back the keep.

Now we are evenly matched in power each one is level one hundred lets she oh they do if Lord Aimzs sends his Beloved Floor Guardians "Said Sparrow "Indeed now let's get them to Lord Izon os she we just call him Oocku "smiled Liz Ana placing her hand over her heart "now let's go "Said Liz Ana

And so they did they now have put things in motion that now can not be stopped


	6. A calm day

It was just a normal day everything was going good Oocku got away from his hoard of wife's but he had managed to find a nice room with large window and managed to turn it into his own private place it was next to the aviary so he could hear all the different birds in there.

"Hm in this new world there could be new spells let me see in one of my new books "Said Oocku looking at the new books he had gathered it had taken him several days to fix up this space he had gotten potion ingredients and alchemy equipment to be able to start making potions again.

"Ah yes it seems that there are certain elements that can be combined to like words of power, yes but you must learn the true meaning behind the word to create this new spell "he just sat there reading when a beautiful reddish brown falcon flew in and landed on a perch and then let out a caw .

"Ah Juno there you are you beautiful bird "Said Oocku and scratched her behind the head there was something in her talons it was a piece of cloth.

"Hm what is this "Said Oocku then he took it and examined it closely it was a piece of a dress it was checkered " where did you get this on why, "asked Oocku then he put it on his desk.

He the. Went into the aviary and then he pulled out a round piece of stone it was white and felt very soft to the touch "Ah soap stone I am glad I found you in the mines" Said Oocku then he began to draw alchemy magic symbols and then he said, "summon Fimalier weapon".

With those words Said the symbols began to glow and then static began to surge around and then out of the ground a spear slowly arising out of the ground it was a beautiful weapon the shaft was made out of a beautiful dark wood with brass in bedded in to it at both ends were two half circles that were made of beautiful mithril with beautiful carvings and symbols .

"It has been a long time my old friend "said Oocku then he when up to the top of the mountain through the many passages at the top of the mountain Oocku had blindfolded himself and had set up large rock piles he had taken off most of his outer clothes he had no shirt and thin pants on and no shoes .

He took a deep breath in and then with a silent swing the rock pile was blown up he took off his blindfold he then saw many miles way the top a far off mountain exploded into many pieces I guess I am just as magically powerful here as I was back In Yggdrasil "Said Oocku

He looked at the blades they had a white glow to them he knew that that ment the magic when passive depending on the situation the blades will turn different colors it all depends on how the welder feel and what he was thinking .

If the blades turned red it ment it that they could summon any type of discussion magic but if they turned black it could summon any type of death magic if the blades turned green it could use any type of healing or life magic .

The other colors all ment different type of magic this weapon was made using alchemy and powerful 12 tier Magic's he made it with lord Inzs a long time ago it had one kind of magic it was hard to predict when it was casted it was known as wild creation magic it would create any kind of Npc at any leave .

That is why he hardly ever used it it had happened five times so he stopped using it but now Oocku figured that the chance was small and he would use it again little did he know the stave was in its self was actually a NPC in a way and was about to do something .

Oocku spent all day retraining with a weapon he once loved as much as a friend then he sat on the edge meditating with the weapon they he felt the weapon activated with a power full magic .

So it was true what the other say you are in fact similar to a NPC it was glowing different colours witch meant it was activating its wild magic .

So what creature will you make now so Oocku picked it up and shoved It into the ground as so as he did that a bright light flashed and on the ground was a another Fukuruor it was a male he had black and gray feathers he looked about Oockus age .

"Awaken newborn"Said Oocku then the new Fukuro sat up he opened his eyes he had light blue eyes "Hmm what shall be your new name i know You will go by Ajax "Said Oocku "yes master "Said Ajax slowly "come let's get you some cloths "Said Oocku .

So the two walk Down to Oockus office on The stand was a set of chain mail and this pieces of iron plates and a helmet that had a removable face plate Ajax was tall even for a fukuro and had large muscles so Oocku sent bird to the forge with a request to a large two handed double blades war axe .

So it was near moon rise when Rune had brought up the newly forged Mithril axe it was beautifully carved Rune had actually kinda struggled to bring it up but Ajax was able to trick it up with one hand "were did he come from "Asked Rune "my magic "Said Oocku looking at Ajax with his magic eyes

"Can I ask you about why your eyes change to those magic circles "asked Rune studying Oockus eyes "if you must know its ultra tier magic it's kinda like a curse I had to choose were it went on my body so I picked my eyes"Said Oocku

a Rune just sat down on a stool so what dose this cure do "Asked Rune now looking at Ajax "it triples all my Magic's power and makes it three times more power full than it should be but it not all back I can see just by looking at something or some one of they are magic "said Oocku.

"I see then I'll leave it at that, my friend it sounds like you went through a lot to get them, "Said Rune "hehe so do you what to know how I got them, "asked Oocku "maybe later "chuckled Rune

"Now come Ajax let's go test your power let's go have some fun "Said Oocku "Yes Master "Said Ajax slowly so the two made there why to the training area and spent a good portion of the night training.


End file.
